


A Further Extract from Watson's Diary

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is suffering from a severe bout of hiccups. Luckily he has friends to assist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Further Extract from Watson's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 154: Hide and Seek](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/670901.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Also written for the [May 2016 Prompt: Hiccup](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1488976.html) at [Watson's Woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> The original [Watson's Diary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1703969) was co-written with [Small_Hobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 
> 
> Holmes and Watson are the creations of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

**Sunday**

I have now been hiccupping for three and a half days.

I have tried everything in my search for a cure: holding my breath, sipping water, sipping vinegar. Nothing has helped. But Holmes, the dear fellow, is attempting to assist me by giving me unexpected shocks. Explosions in the sitting room, Holmes dressed as an assassin jumping out of my wardrobe. That sort of thing.

My nerves are in shreds but the hiccups are still robustly in place.

 

**Monday**

Mrs. Hudson has decided to join in with the unexpected shocks! God bless her—what a woman. 

Just after Holmes had engineered a particularly impressive explosion—which sadly had no effect whatsoever on my muscular spasms—Mrs. Hudson rushed upstairs with an upturned broom and chased us both around the sitting-room.

I have to say that I was indeed startled, but unfortunately the hiccups have not departed.

 

**Tuesday**

They have gone! The hiccups have gone!

Holmes was pursuing me down the entrance hall with a sabre when Mrs. Hudson burst out of her broom cupboard and threw a bucket of cold water over the two of us. It was only later when I was wringing out my vest that I realised the hiccups had finally stopped! 

 

**Wednesday**

Strange.

I took Mrs. Hudson a small bouquet of flowers today to thank her for her thoughtful actions, and she insisted she had not known I was suffering from hiccups. However, she did emphasise she was fully prepared to throw cold water over me whenever the situation seemed to call for it.

So kind. I am indeed most fortunate to have such sympathetic acquaintances.


End file.
